Some Like it Yacht
"Some Like it Yacht" is the 28th episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It aired on September 27, 2017. The students at Jefferson County Middle School take a trip on the S.S. Indulgence, the school's yacht. Due to Murphy's Law, however, the yacht ends up stranded on a remote island, and to top it all off, the faculty goes feral. Plot Jefferson County Middle School students and faculty go on the school board's yacht, the S.S. Indulgence, for educational purposes. During the trip, Milo, Zack, Mort, and Bradley stumble upon the ship's galley and help themselves to its sweets. After Coach Mitchell gets in a struggle with a pelican, the ship is wrecked on an island and the faculty with the exception of Mr. Drako go feral after running off the ship. The students and Mr. Drako patch up the yacht with food from the galley and with the arrival of Diogee, find out about a semi-centennial high-tide that could send them back to town. After Milo and his friends get the feral teachers back on board just in time for the tidal wave, they are brought back to Danville with the yacht winning a surfing competition via loophole. The prize was a check for enough money to fix the yacht with two dollars to spare. Transcript Songs *On the Open Sea *From Here to There Gallery International Airings *February 10, 2018 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2018/01/a-disney-csatorna-februari-ujdonsagai.html Trivia *The school yacht makes its first major appearance after small reveals in "Athledecamathalon" and "The Math Book". *Jefferson County Middle School students have to bring their own lunches and toilet paper to school. *A flounder was on Ms. Murawski's right arm. *Bradley falls in love with the ice cream machine in the galley, and he names it Carla. He later mourns its destruction after the boat went crazy. *Milo claims that he does not know what a "klick" is. A klick is a colloquial term for a kilometre. *An elderly man on the subway during From Here to There also appeared in the Phineas and Ferb song Dancing in the Sunshine. *The surfer complaining about the S.S. Indulgence winning the surfing contest is voiced by Greg Cipes, Mort's voice actor. *Third episode to not show Milo's classic outfit ("Smooth Opera-tor" and "School Dance") *If you look carefully at Amanda in this episode you'll find she's not wearing her magenta jacket, and her life jacket is over her white shirt. Continuity *Zack says "The floppy-eared one will be our leader" again, as a reference to one of Scott's lines in "The Undergrounders" Allusions *''Some Like It Hot'' — The episode title references the film Some Like it Hot. *'Sir Mix-a-Lot — The artist's song "Baby Got Back" is referenced by the marquee saying "I Like Big Boats and I Cannot Lie". *'Trio' — From Here to There is an allusion to the German techno band Trio's 1982 European hit Da Da Da. *Phineas and Ferb' — While Diogee is remembering his journey from Danville to the island, Milo and the others wonder what he is seeing. This is a reference to "Doof Dynasty" where Perry does the same thing. Errors *In some scenes, S.S. Indulgence has anchors, but in others it doesn't. *When the pelican flies onto the bridge, the window it goes through opens inward (which is by itself an error; forward windows always open outward) and closes again. In the next scene, the window is opened outward. *As Milo tries to explain to the faculty about the flood, Zack's left sleeves have swapped colors. *After the feral faculty follow Diogee back into the boat, Diogee is suddenly missing and isn't seen again through the rest of the episode. Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Vincent Martella as Bradley Nicholson *Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer *Mackenzie Phillips as Elizabeth Milder *Kevin Michael Richardson as Nolan Mitchell *Sarah Chalke as Ms. Murawski *Laraine Newman as Ms. White *Michael Culross as Kyle Drako *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Joni *Chad Van Coff *Amanda Lopez (cameo) *Lydia (cameo) *Mr. Hartoonian (cameo) References vi:Some Like it Yacht Category:S